


Trade Mistakes

by Crowlex



Series: Forgiveness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Just... pure smut, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlex/pseuds/Crowlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's grace is fading and it doesn't go by unnoticed by the observant King of Hell. (Based on the episode 'Stairway to Heaven')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at smut. Be gentle, it's my first time.

Castiel let out a heavy sigh as he plopped into the chair in his office, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Tracking down Metatron had been as easy as finding a trickster in a labyrinth. His brothers and sisters who had insisted on following him were working as hard as they could and still, they had come up with nothing. There was no sign of Metatron anywhere. 

He slammed his fists on the desk as a wave of anger rippled through him. He **had** to find Metatron in order to open the Gates of Heaven and hopefully, retrieve his own grace in the process. The restless spirits wandering on earth had to be allowed back into Heaven before they started to wreak havoc. On top of that, the grace he had stolen was burning out, slowly but surely and he’d done everything he could do to slow it down. He had refrained from using any powers and yet, the grace continued to dissipate, almost as if it knew that Castiel was not its rightful owner. He was running out of time.

Dean and Sam didn't need to know. Neither did Crowley. This was his problem and he was going to fix it on his own. He had, however, asked the Winchester brothers to come over to help him with a recent incident that he’d never seen before. He hadn’t gotten a chance to meet up with Crowley after that night at the park but everything seemed more upbeat (he finally understood why humans used this word) since then. At least they had exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch with each other through texts or phone calls but he was getting antsy. The both of them had lots of "catching up" to do as Crowley had put it. 

But when? Both of them were caught up with important matters and -

"Why the look of gloom and doom, sunshine?"

Castiel perked up like a puppy, immediately recognizing that gruff purr of a voice anywhere. He looked up enthusiastically to see the demon casually leaning an arm on the door, his other hand in his coat pocket and looking back at him with that cocky smirk of his. Speak of the devil.

Castiel couldn't hide the small grin that formed on his lips at the demon's impeccable timing. "Crowley."

"Cas," Crowley acknowledged back as he scanned the room. Castiel's office was roomy and the angel was meticulously organized. The spider web of information on the wall was impressive but by the looks of it, Castiel hadn't made much progress on locating Metatron.

"How did you get in here?" Castiel inquired, squinting curiously at the demon. This angel headquarters that he’d set up was thoroughly warded against angels who weren't part of his faction and all demons, naturally. It was impossible to get in without all the angels sensing an intruder, **especially** a demon. Plus, he hadn’t been able to make the correct adjustments in the warding to make an exception for Crowley since he’d been so caught up trying to come up with a strategy against Metatron.

Castiel stood up from the chair, opting out to sit on the edge of the desk, arms folded near his chest. Crowley shot the confused angel a playful wink, pushing off from the glass door and shoved his hands in his overcoat pockets out of habit as he slowly walked over to where Castiel was.

"I have my ways. Although I have to say, you've done a great job with the security in this place. Even **I** had a tiny bit of trouble getting in and that’s saying something,” complimented the demon who now stopped directly in front of Castiel, regally tilting his chin up to meet the enticingly deep sea blue eyes of the angel. _His_ angel.

Castiel straightened his back, shooting a wary look out the glass windows as he suddenly realized that the blinds in his office were still open. Crowley smirked at the angel’s panic and took advantage of the opportunity to take a final step forward to press his body against Castiel's. The angel couldn't back away even if he wanted to as he felt the edge of the desk behind him. 

"Crowley," he warned, trying to keep his breath steady. "Not here. If we get caught, I'll lose the trust of these angels and I can't afford that right now."

Crowley rolled his eyes but obliged, snapping a finger to close the blinds in an instant but then, both hands shot out to grab a fistful of the lapels of Castiel's coat to yank the angel's face down closer to his own.

"You know," Crowley rasped out, his face only a hairsbreadth away from Castiel's, "I do miss your tie. I could swing you around and have my way with you but now, I'll have to improvise."

Castiel could feel the warmth of Hell fire's heat that pierced through his clothes as Crowley slid a hand down the angel's chest until it settled on his ass.

"I needed a change of style," Castiel answered back, his voice sounding very strained. The demon barked out a laugh at the retort but Castiel was done talking.

Castiel managed to grasp Crowley's tie which he used as leverage to pull the demon's face up to his lips for a hungry kiss and was about to shove his tongue into Crowley's mouth but found his own open in a gasp instead as the demon squeezed his ass and roughly ground their hips together, their arousal apparent by the obvious bulges that pressed into each others. Crowley took the opportunity to slip his own tongue into Castiel's mouth, letting out a small huff of air out his nose in amusement as Castiel threateningly closed his mouth, teeth gently grazing the demon's tongue, clearly irked at the fact that Crowley had cheated yet again. Castiel growled as he grudgingly let the demon delve into his mouth, his blue eyes glinting with an untamed ferocity that met Crowley's amber ones that looked back at him with a wild hunger.

Crowley pulled away from the kiss too soon and before Castiel could do anything else, he found himself thrown backwards onto the top of his desk and felt Crowley push his legs apart to accommodate as the demon settled in between them. He snarled in frustration when he realized that Crowley had pinned his arms eagle spread on the desk with his demonic powers.

If Castiel's grace wasn't a problem, he could have broken the bonds but right now, he had to conserve his powers as much as he could. He had no choice but to lay there at Crowley's complete mercy. What made it worse was that the demon had also restrained his thighs to prevent him from wrapping his legs around Crowley for some friction and they dangled off the edge of the desk uselessly. He lifted his head to shoot daggers at the demon who loomed over him with that disgustingly attractive smirk of his.

"I **will** smite you," Castiel panted out, shoving the words out with some difficulty as lust continued to fog up his mind.

"Ah, you have no idea how much I've missed your dirty talk," Crowley shot back as he leaned down to touch foreheads with Castiel who was squirming underneath the demon, wanting Crowley to get on with it. Crowley, being the masochist that he was, placed a hand on Castiel's straining erection, palming him in a teasing way. This elicits a deliciously hoarse moan from the angel beneath him who's struggling to arch up into Crowley's touch for more.

"Crowley!" Castiel hisses out the name, trying his best to keep his noise level under control, clearly vexed. 

“Patience, darling,” was the only reply he got as Crowley's breathed heavily against his lips. 

Castiel struggling and moaning, all splayed out under him was a huge turn on for Crowley and he was having trouble deciding whether he should take his time with this or not. Either way, he was going to fuck the grace out of the angel until Castiel couldn't even lift a finger. However, it didn't escape his notice that Castiel wasn't as… resilient as he was the first time (that Purgatory deal and whatnot). Back then, Castiel had used his angelic powers to wrestle with him for dominance with that hot rebellious flair that had attracted him to the angel in the first place but there was none of that here. Castiel was hiding something from him and he had a good idea of what it was. 

Crowley's other hand that wasn’t all over the angel’s crotch, drifted over to the side where Castiel's wings would be. Because Castiel wasn't intentionally revealing his wings, Crowley would have to force him. To the human eye, it would seem as if the demon was gripping something invisible in the air. What Crowley was actually doing was holding onto Castiel’s wing and even if the demon couldn't see it, he could feel it. Castiel realized what the demon was doing and his eyes widened in alarm.

“What are you -” 

Castiel’s question dissipated, his mouth slack-jawed at the pleasant tingling sensation when Crowley tugged his wing, making it visible to the demon’s eyes. What Crowley saw made his heart ache. The angel’s once majestic black wings were now almost skeletal, only a few feathers left hanging in random bunches along the entire wingspan, as if someone had plucked a majority of the feathers in messy handfuls, but that wasn’t what worried Crowley. What worried him was that the wing was beginning to fall apart, bare bones showing through in some places more than others and it was startlingly obvious that Castiel’s wingspan had shrunk from before. Even more alarming was the fact that Castiel didn’t seem to respond to the demon’s every touch, lacking any sensitivity he had the first time around. This only confirmed his suspicions and he released the wing as if he’d been burned, watching it turn invisible once again.

Luckily, Castiel’s eyes were closed the entire time and seemed to have enjoyed his wing getting some attention, too busy savoring the feeling of Crowley’s touch on his aching cock that he missed the look of anguish on the demon’s face. His eyes snapped open, startled when the demon’s mouth smashed into his with renewed vigor. There was a soft gentleness behind those amber eyes and something else but his body was screaming for release and he was about to call Crowley out on the cruelty of teasing when they both froze at the sound of the knock at the door.

“Commander? The Winchesters are going to arrive at the crime scene soon. You should leave now if you want to meet with them.”

Castiel couldn’t help letting out a soft groan when Crowley nipped his lower lip that sent a shockwave of yearning down his spine.

“Are you alright, Commander?” asked the voice outside.

Castiel jerked his head to the side, ripping his mouth away from Crowley’s.

“I’m fine! - Hann - **ah**! I’ll be... **right!** ...out.”

Hannah glanced at the door, finding her leader's voice a bit too gravelly and hoarse than normal, not to mention the odd way he was talking. Her hand lingered near the door for a second before pulling away. Her leader must be stressed with the recent events... 

Castiel caught a glimpse of Hannah leaving through the glass door and let out a sigh of relief but it didn't distract him for long as he squirmed at how uncomfortably heated his body was. He really wanted his clothes to come off soon.

“Commander eh? You’re more kinkier than I figured you out to be." 

Crowley released the bonds and as soon as Castiel felt it, he took the opportunity to wrap his legs around the demon's waist as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You'll figure out a lot more than that."

"Oh, fiesty. I have no doubt about that." 

Crowley sounded pleased but started to back away, trying to unwrap the angel's tightening legs around him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the now, furious angel who angrily sat up to wrap both arms around Crowley's neck to prevent him from going anywhere.

Crowley purred out in an amused voice, "You have a job to do... **Commander**."

“Assbutt. You can’t just leave.” Castiel wiggled around, trying to relieve some pressure of the tightness of his pants. They hadn't even started anything yet but then again, the demon had a point. It was an urgent matter that did require his attention and it was beyond frustrating at the dilemma he found himself in.

"Do you think I'm faring any better than you are?"

Castiel gazed into those amber eyes that glowed with hunger as Crowley slowly ground his erection into the angel who rapidly shook his head, using all the willpower he could from letting out a particularly loud groan.

"No."

Crowley's hands gripped the angel's waist possessively as he whispers into the angel's ear, "Then you'd better hurry up and come back."

Was patience a quality Crowley had? Absolutely not. He wanted the angel right there and then and not a second later but he found himself being able to be patient. For Castiel. Crowley used to look out for himself. Every move, every deal he made, was for his personal gain every time. Now look at him, selflessly worrying over this lost Kitten of his and suffering blue balls because of it. He knew this was a crucial matter for Castiel and their pleasure could wait. Besides, he had much better self control than Cas and the more his angel was riled up, the better it would be.

"You'd better be here when I get back," the angel warned with the most intense squinty look he could possibly give to anyone.

"It's a deal but don't do anything daft." 

Castiel knew what that meant. There was a mutual nod of agreement between the two. No relief without each other. With a quick peck to Castiel's cheek, the demon was gone. 

How, in his Father's name, did the demon have so much self restraint? Castiel stiffly slid off the desk, trying to shake away the lingering feeling of Crowley's scruffy beard on his face. He penguin waddled toward the door due to the uncomfortable pressure in his entire groin area that wasn’t going away anytime soon. That's what he got, loving a demon.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

An angel’s fading grace meant death in the end, with no existing spell to undo the damage and one of the symptoms was the decaying of an angel’s wings. There was no mistaking it, Castiel’s grace was fading. It made sense because the grace wasn't Castiel's to begin with. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, the uncomfortable pressure in his pants being a complete annoyance as he stared into the book in front of him.

Crowley had gone into the deepest and darkest depths of Hell where his hidden archive was, which had the largest collection of anything and everything supernatural. It was kind of like the Men of Letters library, with a wealth of information except that he had a much more expansive one, dating back all the way to Lucifer's fall who had created demons soon after. It's where all the contracts he'd made was stored as well where only he had exclusive access. 

There was barely anything on an angel's grace and he’d expected as much, seeing as how demons rarely lived to tell the tale after encountering an angel. That's when Crowley realized the only option left: he'd have to capture a live angel and figure out how their grace worked. He had popped into Castiel's office again, to see if there was a list of angels somewhere and after digging around in the desk, he found what he was looking for: a complete list on the names of all the angels, their vessels' name, and where they were stationed out in the community. 

_Perfect_. He shoved his phone back in his coat pocket after taking pictures and that's when he heard raised voices from outside. It was angry Squirrel, chattering away.

"Can we uh, can we take this somewhere else guys?" _Moose’s voice._ Crowley could make out what the voices were saying and he didn’t approve of where the conversation was going. _They were doubting Cas’ loyalty? Really?_

The door opened as Sam walked in, followed by Dean and Castiel. Castiel’s back was to the demon, the angel too irritated and angry at Dean’s accusations to notice Crowley’s presence. How could Dean even think or consider the possibility that Castiel was responsible for these suicidal angels? This was great, just great... the angel was beyond pissed off. First, being denied having some fun with Crowley. Then, Dean was actually blaming him for the angels that were dying and Sam wasn’t even defending him either. That's when he finally noticed Crowley, sensing that the demon was standing directly behind him.

"Some of my troops are uh-"

The demon gently rested his hands on the angel's waist, distracting him momentarily but was able to quickly recover.

"- stationed at a local hospital. Minor miracles, nothing that would draw attention."

One of the hands snaked down to his, already hardening cock and gave a gentle squeeze and it kept his entire willpower to stop himself from moaning out loud right there and then with Dean and Sam still in the room. Crowley's chin digging into his right shoulder made it even more distracting. The angel turned his head to the right, keeping his face poised, acting as if he was looking outside. He managed to catch a glimpse of Crowley’s cheeky grin before turning back to the conversation. Damn, the demon was just as impatient as he was and making it very known.... and it really wasn't helping.

“So what do we do now?” he asked, surprised at his ability to keep his voice fairly stable.

"You? Well, you don’t do jack..."

The rest of what Dean said faded away as the hand began to stroke him through his pants. He clenched his jaw to keep himself from making any noises. If anything, to the Winchesters, the angel looked furious. A malevolent chuckle vibrated near his ear that sent an internal shiver down his entire body.

"Do you really want to sit on the sidelines and let these two morons push you around as they please, Kitten? Or should I say, Commander..."

With that, the demon pulled himself flush against the angel while his hot breath tickled the back of Castiel's neck. Even through multiple layers of clothes, Castiel could still feel Crowley's impressive length poking insistently against his ass and his eyes widened at the contact. That's when the angel realized that Crowley had been listening to the conversation for him, keeping him from being too distracted from the conversation.

"So I should just sit here?" Castiel managed to ask. He forcefully kept his back straight, fighting against the nagging urge to make some kind of obscene noise.

"Pretty much," was the matter of fact answer from Dean, eyeing the angel who was looking more and more wrathful by the second, as if holding back a raging beast inside him.

"No."

Dean looked surprised at Castiel's answer but Crowley was amused as he began to huskily whisper obscenities near the angel's ear. Castiel had no idea how he was able to continue the conversation with the Winchesters but he did, even if it felt like an eternity. The talk ended with Dean insisting Sam go with Castiel to follow Josiah's trail. Castiel agreed with a quick ‘I just need to finish some paper work first.’ 

Just as Crowley started to fondle the angel's heavy balls, the door clicked shut. At that moment, Crowley pushed Castiel backwards onto the chair in front of them. The demon was already kneeling in between his legs, using his elbows to keep the angel’s legs parted and it dawned on Castiel that he was completely naked and exposed. He internally cursed himself for allowing Crowley to hold all the cards yet again. With a snap of fingers, Crowley turned off the lights in Castiel's office. He prefered the sensual atmosphere of the dark, not like they needed the light anyways.

“Fess up Kitten, you’ve missed me more than you’d like admit.” The demon was looking up at Castiel with startlingly ravenous eyes, tracing the angel's figure. It'd been so long since he'd laid his eyes on it and it looked as chiseled as ever. Crowley didn't wait for a reply as he ran that devilish tongue of his around the tip of Castiel’s already leaking cock.

Castiel didn’t stand a chance, unable to reply as he let out a guttural groan, one hand grasping the back of the demon’s head while the other was in a fist against his mouth as he failed miserably at muffling himself. All that pent up tension from being denied release from the earlier visit made Castiel demanding. He tugged the demon’s hair, a clear yet silent demand. Crowley obliged, engorging Castiel’s entire length in one fell swoop.

Castiel pulled Crowley's head closer, pushing himself as much as he could down the demon's warm and inviting mouth, flinging his head back as the Crowley began to use his experienced tongue, tracing underneath the angel's cock, up and down and around. Crowley's hands kept a vice like grip on Castiel's hips, preventing him from using them to buck into the demon's mouth. Crowley wasn't going to relinquish all the control to the angel apparently.

To say that Crowley's mouth was divine... a complete understatement. The demon knew exactly what to do, sucking and swirling that obscene tongue of his all around Castiel's cock. The room was filled with quiet moans and grunting from Castiel, now gripping the demon's hair for dear life as Crowley began to hum pleasantly, the vibrations sending a delightful wave of shivers throughout the angel's body. Castiel was so close, **oh so close and** -

Damn demon! Apparently Crowley wasn't finished teasing him and had pulled away. Castiel looked down extremely annoyed, only to find Crowley peering up at him, licking his lips like a hungry wolf staring down his prey.

"You're still such a lightweight, Cas. In fact, you're in worse shape than when I first sullied that purity of yours."

Castiel rolled his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation and a building frustration at being denied release yet again. “Do you ever stop talking?”

“Never. Although if you took some initiative, it might help.” Crowley enjoyed getting manhandled by Castiel at times and the angel wasn't one to refuse. Besides, if the demon wouldn't give him what he wanted, he'd have to push the demon a little bit.

Castiel stood up swiftly with a renewed determination in his eyes, yanking the demon up along with him and smothering Crowley with a furious and dominating kiss as he ripped off the demon’s tie, slowly guiding the demon backwards towards the desk. Crowley got the message, shrugging off his overcoat (unclothing himself manually just to sadistically enjoy teasing his angel some more) and watching Castiel with heavy lidded eyes, biting his lip as the angel quickly undid Crowley’s dress shirt with deft fingers. The anticipation was thick in the air, almost tangible. 

Castiel was spun around, the demon lifting him onto the top of the desk. **Finally.** They were getting somewhere. Castiel dug his fingers roughly into Crowley’s back. Meanwhile, Crowley was biting and sucking a trail down his exposed neck. Hard. There was definitely going to be bruises there later. Castiel didn’t even realize that he was now lying on top of the desk, too focused on the scratch of Crowley’s scruff all over his neck, the demon’s hands tweaking his nipples, all of it overwhelming to his heightened senses. All the angel could do was hold onto Crowley’s broad shoulders, gripping them tight, huffing heavy breaths.

Crowley’s hands left Castiel’s body, replaced by the demon’s skillful mouth that was exploring every tense muscle of the angel’s torso. That’s when Castiel heard the unbuckling of Crowley’s belt.

“About time,” Castiel snarked, eerily similar to his demonic lover.

Crowley gripped Castiel's thigh harshly to pull him closer to the edge of the table. The demon simply winked at him in reply before pushing, not one but two already slick fingers (King of Hell, plenty of perks) into Castiel without warning. The angel yelped in surprise, Crowley’s hand clamping over his mouth soon after.

“Shh shh shh,” cooed Crowley, looking down at Castiel whose chest was heaving from arousal as he panted out quick breaths against the demon’s warm hand, giving Crowley a spiteful glare. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want your little fan club to find their Commander in such a scandalous manner, hmmmm?”

Castiel scoffed into the demon's hand at the comment and then closed his eyes at the uncomfortable movement inside him, even if the feeling of it was somewhat familiar. It had been forever since he had sealed his deal with the demon the same way and he had to admit though, he'd missed this.

"Darling, you really need to relax because this is nothing compared to what's next... but you already know that, don't you? Hopefully, you can remember."

Castiel’s answer was too muffled but those squinty eyes of his said more than words ever could as he slowly found himself getting used to the sensation. With a fond smile, Crowley scissored his fingers adding in another finger, continuing to slowly fuck the angel who arched his back in response, trying to get more of the demon’s fingers inside. 

It was a good thing Crowley had him gagged with that provocative hand of his because Castiel was pretty sure everyone would have been able to hear him within a five mile radius. Crowley’s intoxicating tongue circled one of Castiel’s nipple before doing the same to the other and then ran a wet trail down the angel’s chest to his stomach. The licking evolved into sucking as Crowley marked the sensitive skin at his disposal.

Abruptly, the fingers inside Castiel disappeared and Crowley lifted his head off of the angel who watched as the demon's free hand unzipped his fly, pulling his cock out. It was quite a sight: Crowley's messy hair sticking out in all directions, his ravenous dark eyes flickering in the dark, his mouth open panting, all the while stroking himself, clearly savoring Castiel's visage who stared up at the demon with a mutual hunger. Castiel hastily licked the hand still over his mouth, tickling Crowley's palm and undid what little self restraint the demon had.

Crowley positioned himself in front of Castiel's entrance and thrust himself in slowly, a muffled shout let loose by the angel who wasn't quite prepared for the demon's impressive size that stretched his tight opening. 

“Bloody hell Cas," Crowley groaned breathlessly, eyes closed blissfully, reveling in the heat that was distinctly the angel’s.

Crowley filled him completely, thick and perfect and the demon had the courtesy to give Castiel a moment to adjust as he slowly gyrated his hips. Crowley's hand guided one of Castiel's legs around his waist, a gesture to hold on. Castiel obeyed, wrapping both legs tightly around Crowley as the demon entangled one of Castiel's free hand in his while the tips of Crowley's fingers held onto the edge of the desk, right above Castiel's head, preparing to use it as leverage.

Crowley planted an affectionate kiss on Castiel's forehead before pulling out almost all the way, only to slam back in and hitting the angel's prostate right on target. Castiel's senses exploded with an intense pleasure, tinged with a quickly vanishing pain that made the feeling that much more addicting. 

Crowley's hand over his mouth disappeared, running through Castiel's slightly damp hair before grasping the hair tight to tilt the angel's head to the side, exposing his neck. Crowley bit down into the soft flesh, teeth digging in but not enough to draw blood as the demon's ungodly groans resounded throughout the office.

The edge of the desk that Crowley's fingers gripped onto gave him much more control and power behind his thrusts, setting a brutal and relentless pace. Castiel uses both his legs and hips, in perfect sync to Crowley, making incoherent noises and gasps each time the demon shoves himself impossibly deeper into Castiel with each thrust, hitting that sweet spot every time.

Castiel must have lost all sense of time and awareness because the next thing he knew, Crowley's hand was wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in rhythm with the demon's primal thrusts. Castiel didn't last too long after that and came hard, streaking his stomach and chest in hazy white that glistened in the light, his jaw slack and mouth open in ecstasy. Crowley managed to get in a few more thrusts before he followed with a restrained growl, emptying himself deep inside his angel as Castiel tightened around him.

Crowley collapsed on top of Castiel, not even minding the sticky mess, with his head resting on the angel's quickly rising and falling chest. Castiel's legs released it's secure hold around the demon's waist, hanging off the edge of the desk, the angel completely spent. Both of them were blissfully drunk from _the_ most powerful orgasm they've had in a long time, too exhausted to say anything.

 _Lub dub. Lub dub_. It was hypnotizing to Crowley, how the angel's heart beat under his ear. He could feel Castiel's free hand running through his scalp, messing up his hair just the way the angel liked it. That's when the angel broke the silence.

"It's not the same."

Crowley propped himself up on his elbows, caging Castiel's head in between them.

"What isn't Kitten?"

"This," Castiel answered bluntly, his hand now mindlessly running up and down the demon's back. Crowley arched his eyebrows, encouraging the angel to explain himself.

"Well, other than our deal that one time, I had... uh, well..." Castiel trailed off, turning his head away from Crowley's piercing gaze but was forced back by the demon's firm hold on his chin.

"Tell me," Crowley demanded, his amber eyes aflame with curiosity.

"I was human and I was homeless. April helped me, or so I thought at the time and so we -"

A finger on Castiel's lips silenced him.

"So you two had a tumble in the sheets for a night, is that it?" 

Castiel nodded.

"Where is she now?" inquired the demon, who clenched his jaw at Castiel's answer.

"She's dead."

Crowley grinned, clearly pleased with the news. "Good. Saves me the trouble."

Castiel looked guilty now, avoiding eye contact with the demon who planted a reassuring kiss on the angel's lips before pulling back to gaze at Castiel with an unusually warmhearted look.

"Aw Cas, I'm touched at your honesty. If it helps you feel better, I might as well fess up. I had a fling with a demon by the name of Lola so I think we can call it even."

That caught the angel's attention who pursed his lips in a faint frown.

"Not to worry sparkles," Crowley added, "she's dead. Did it myself. But you're right... it isn't the same, is it?"

Castiel shook his head at the question as Crowley played with his hair.

"We've learned from the biggest mistake two supernatural beings like us can make then."

"Commander! The lights in your office is turned off, is everything alright?"

Castiel's eyes widened in panic, suddenly aware that they had left the door unlocked. Here he was, stark naked with Crowley still softening inside him, both of them completely sexed out, and Hannah was right outside.

"I'm coming in." Hannah had the manners to announce herself before the door opened.

Castiel sat calmly in his chair, his back to her. 

"Sam Winchester is waiting for you," she informed, wondering what Castiel was doing.

Castiel turned his chair around, smiling back at her.

"Yes of course, thank you. I had to meditate in the dark after the stressful argument with the Winchesters. You should try it sometime, it's quite soothing."

Hannah gave him a questioning look but after looking him over, her leader did look **much** better and more relaxed than before.

As Castiel exited his office, he couldn't help wincing, as every step sent a piercing pain throughout his body but more than anything, his ass. Not to mention the battered state his entire body was in with all the rough biting and sucking that the demon had rained all over him. Crowley hadn't held anything back - not that he minded.

He was, however, focused on Crowley's parting words that the demon had whispered at him. 

_You're not alone in this fight._

He felt like there was more behind those words but it was all the reassurance he needed. Even **if** his grace was fading or if Metatron was winning, he knew he wasn't facing it alone. It was a good reminder. He nodded at Sam who was waiting for him outside by the car.

_He wasn't alone._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I fired the first shot in our porn war and now, it's your move. ;3


End file.
